The present invention relates to a phase shifter, having first and second input terminals for receiving two signals in phase opposition, and having first and second output terminals intended to produce signals shifted in phase relative to the input signals, the shifter comprising a first series circuit of a resistor and a capacitor connected between the input terminals, the first circuit in which the resistor is connected to the first input terminal and a junction point between the resistor and the capacitor being connected to the first output terminal, and comprising a second series circuit of a resistor and a capacitor connected between the input terminals, the second circuit in which the resistor is connected to the second input terminal and a junction point between the resistor and the capacitor being connected to the second output terminal.
The applications of such a phase shifter are varied in the field of electronics: one may mention, more specifically, the so-called Single Side Band (SSB) radio transceivers, phase modulators having four states or multiples thereof, and scanning antennas.
A phase shifter of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,886. This document explains that the input impedance of the stages following the phase shift circuit is to be high, and the circuit of this document thereto comprises an adapted amplifier which takes over the output signal. Furthermore, the circuit described by this document does not comprise output terminals for relaying the input signals at the output. These signals would nevertheless be available at the points referenced a and b in the Figures of said document, but the same problem would be posed in this respect concerning the input impedance of the stages that follow. In addition, if the input impedance of the stages that follow similarly changed the two signals called "output signals", it would change the phase and amplitude of the signals called "input signals" differently.